Stiles One-Shot
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: Stiles goes to the graveyard to mourn for his mother, and his twin brother Miles who died in a car accident when they were just six years old. Memories start to flood Stiles's mind. One-shot.


"Hey Stiles!" Scott McCall called. Stiles Stilinski stopped walking and turned to face his friend.

"Hey Scott." Stiles grinned.

"Do you want to hang out today?" Scott asked. Stiles was about to say yes, but remembered what day it was.

"Sorry." Stiles sighed. "I can't. Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure." Scott shrugged. "See you tomorrow then." he said before leaving. Stiles sighed and continued walking down the hallway. He climbed into his jeep and drove out of the parking lot. Instead of turning where he normally would, towards his house, Stiles kept driving straight. He passed a sign. Beacon Hills Cemetery. And turned in on the next road. He parked his jeep and started walking, his hands in his pockets. He walked between the rows of gravestones, each name a blank until he came across the one he was looking for. He sat down, and stared at it.

_Here Lies Claudia Stilinski._ It read. His mother. Next to it, read _Here lies Miles Stilinski._ Stiles felt a hole in heart. He didn't remember much of his brother, because he had died when they were six years old. Stiles and Miles hadn't just been brothers, they had been twins. Identical. Miles shouldn't have died so young. Miles should be here with him, going to high school. But he wasn't. Stiles couldn't help feel guilty either. It was partly his fault. He threw his head back at the gravestone he was leaning up against and cried. God, he missed his brother. He closed his eyes, remembering his last moments with him.

* * *

><p>"Miles!" he hissed. "Give it back! It's mine!"<p>

"No it isn't!" Miles argued. "You left yours at the house!"

"Miles, give Steven back his toy." Their mother said from the drivers seat.

"But mom!" Miles argued.

"Give it back." She repeated. Pouting, Miles threw the toy at Steven, hitting him in the face.

"Ow!" Steven cried. Steven kicked his brother hard in the leg.

"Mom!" Miles tattled. "Steven kicked me!"

"Boys, if I have to pull over," Their mother threatened. Miles pulled on Steven's hair. "Boys!" Their mother said, turning back, trying to pull them apart. Before she could turn around to the wheel, a car came smashing through the side of the car.

"Mom!" Steven cried. Miles didn't say anything.

"Are you boys alright?" their mother asked. Steven didn't answer, he was crying loudly. Miles still remained silent. Their mother got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car, the side that hadn't been hit. She pulled Steven out first. He was covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" she cried.

"No." Steven shook his head. He was as confused as she was. Where did this blood come from?

"No." Their mother said. She dove into the backseat and began to sob. She left Steven standing there, confused.

"Mom?" he called. The lady who had hit their car came over to him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked him.

"No." Steven shook my head.

"I don't know what happened." she muttered. "If someone got hurt I would never forgive myself. I've already notified the police." she told him. Steven nodded, and waited. Still, his mother didn't come back out of the seat. She just sat there, sobbing. Steven saw red, white and blue lights and he knew that his father had arrived. When the police car parked and his dad got out, Steven ran to him.

"You're alright." his dad breathed. "Where did this blood come from?" he frowned. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Steven reassured him.

"Where's Miles and your mother?" he asked, looking around.

"Miles is being really brave. I cried," Steven admitted. "But Miles didn't. Miles didn't say anything at all. He was so brave. Mom is with him now, in the back seat. She is probably telling him how brave he is. Not me though. Because I cried. Mom is crying too. Miles was braver even than mom." he told him. His eyes widened, and he raced the car. One of the other officers led Steven to his dad's car and let him sit in the front seat. Steven waited. He waited for a long time before his mom and dad came back. Miles was asleep in their mom's arms. Steven got out of the car and waited beside it. He watched his dad put Miles on this board and Miles was put in the ambulance. He watched his mom get in with Miles and the ambulance left, leaving Steven and his dad behind. His dad talked to one of the other police officers before walked back over to Steven.

"Get in the car." he said numbly. Steven got into the front seat again.

"Will Miles and mom get to the house before us?" Steven asked as they drove away. "Miles can't play with me though, right? Because he is really tired. I saw him sleeping." he added. Still, his dad didn't say anything. "It doesn't matter." Steven shrugged. "Miles and me have all day tomorrow to play."

"Miles can't play tomorrow either." his dad sighed.

"Why not?" Steven frowned.

"Steven, Miles is sleeping. And he isn't ever going to wake up."

* * *

><p>"Miles!" Steven's mom called. She'd gotten sick after the accident, and she sometimes called Miles's name. It had been a month, and she still thought Miles was around. "Miles!" she came into the living room, where Steven sat on the carpet by himself playing with his toy cars. "Miles why didn't you answer when I called you?" she hissed. She had gotten meaner since the accident.<p>

"I'm not Miles." Steven told her. "I'm Steven."

"Oh sweety." she said sympathetically. "Steven is gone." she said.

"No." Steven cried. "I'm not gone! I'm Steven! I'm right here!"

"Miles, I know you miss your brother. But Steven is gone. He is watching over you. He always will be." his mom but her hand on his shoulder, but Steven wriggled away.

"I am Steven." he whimpered. He heard his dad come through the door, but his mother didn't seem to notice.

"Miles, stop this nonsense! Steven is dead. He will never come back. He is gone. You just need to get over it."

"What are you talking about?" Steven's dad asked.

"Talk some sense into our son. Miles keeps insisting that he is Steven." His mother said, storming out of the room.

"Mom thinks I'm Miles." Steven sighed.

"Steven, I know that you aren't Miles." his dad said,sitting down next to him.

"Do you wish that it had been me, and not Miles?" Steven asked him.

"No!" His dad exclaimed. "I wish Miles hadn't died either. I wish both of you were here, but Miles is gone."

"Mom wishes it was me and not him." Steven mumbled.

"No. Steven, that isn't true." His dad shook his head. "Your mother isn't feeling too well right now. She doesn't wish that it was you."

"I'll be Miles if it makes her happy." Steven told his dad.

"No." he said. "You can't be Miles. You're Steven."

"But what about mom? She won't be happy unless I'm not Steven."

"You'll always be Steven, even if you change your name."

"I have to change my name, or mom won't like me." Steven insisted.

"Steven, he'll like you either way." his dad insisted.

"I'm Miles." Steven told him. "You have to call me Miles."

"What if you merged the two names?" his dad asked.

"Merged?" Steven asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means, you put the two together. You could be called Meven." his dad smiled.

"No!" Steven laughed.

"The other option is Stiles."

"Stiles." Steven said to himself. "I like it." he grinned.

"It's a cool name." his father said.

"Will mom like it?" Steven asked anxiously.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks." his dad scoffed. "Do you want to go and tell her?" he asked. Steven nodded. He grabbed his dad's hand and he led him to his mothers room, where she spent most of her time.

"Mom?" Steven asked.

"What is it Miles?" she asked.

"I'm not Miles. Call me Stiles." he told her.

"Stiles?" she frowned.

"He combined their names." his dad explained.  
>"Come here, Stiles." she said, opening her arms. Steven walked to her and she hugged him tightly. "You're brother would love it." she told him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" his dad asked.<p>

"Ready." Stiles said. He walked into the class room. Some of the faces were familiar, some were new.

"Welcome to grade three Steven!" The teacher greeted. Stiles ignored her and found a table. The name tag read Steven. His best friend sat beside him.

"His name isn't Steven." his dad explained to the teacher.

"It isn't?" the teacher frowned. His dad explained everything to her while Stiles played with his best friend.

"Stiles, what a nice name." she said to him.

"Thanks." Stiles grinned.

"Stiles? That's stupid!" one of the other boys sneered.

"Jackson!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Whatever. Come on Lydia, let's go play somewhere else." he said to the girl next to him.

"Ignore them." Stiles's best friend scoffed. "They're always mean." he added. "I like your name."

"Thanks Scott." Stiles told him. The teacher came over and took Stiles's name tag, replacing it with a new one that said his new name.

"Come on, Stiles." Scott said, grabbing Stiles's hand. "Let's go play."

"Okay. I'll be he hunter and you can be the wild animal." Stiles grinned.

"What animal should I be?" Scott asked.

"Be something fierce." Stiles said. "Like a wolf!"

"Okay!" Scott got down on his hands and knees, pretending to be a wolf. Stiles saw one of the other boys sitting by himself. He walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Stiles." he said. "What's your name?"

"Isaac." the boy answered quietly.

"Is something wrong? You look upset." Stiles said.

"I'm fine." Isaac said. "Why don't you go back to playing your stupid game?"

"Okay." Stiles shrugged. He went back over to Scott.

"My mom told me about Miles." Scott told him. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Stiles shrugged. "Thinking about it makes me sad so I try not to think about it."

"Okay." Scott said, "Let's get back to our game."

"Okay!" Stiles said happily.

* * *

><p>Stiles sat there, against the gravestone. The only sound that could be heard was his quiet sobs. God, he missed his brother.<p>

**So what do you think? I came up with this idea randomly and decided to write a one-shot about it. I also have another Teen Wolf Fanfic, it's called The Littlest Wolves. If you have time, go and check it out! I'd like to see what you think. **


End file.
